


It's Three in the Morning

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Again, Fluff, I made up some characters, M/M, Road Trip, Touch-Starved, at least, brief mention of dogs, but - Freeform, but he goes by drew, but it's cute, friends on a road trip, i literally know nothing about Garrett's family, i think so, it's more just, like really heavy fluff, nothing's really established, other than his brother's name is Andrew, there are hints that they like each other, there's not any REAL gandrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett and Andrew go on a road trip
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	It's Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 3  
> Prompt: road trip  
> Playlist:  
> sleeping on the floor - the lumineers  
> since i was young - wrabel & kesha  
> arizona - rich brian & august08

“Andrew, my pal, my buddy, my friend, we’re going on a road trip.” Garrett placed his hands on his hips like there was no room for debate. Andrew blinked at him. 

“Garrett, it’s three in the morning.”

“Oh, come on, Andrew!” Garrett’s hands dropped dramatically, swinging in front of him while he continued, “It’ll be fun! And! If it helps, we’re going to my uncle's place and he’s got 2 dogs! Markie’s a bit skittish, but you’re good with animals and Baxter is very friendly! You’ll love him!”

Andrew perked up a little bit at the idea of getting to see a dog. Garrett saw this and smiled, “Look, it’ll only be a day or two, maybe a week but still! It’s gonna be awesome!”

“Garrett,” Andrew cut himself off with his own laughter and motioned the taller man into his apartment. Andrew had been sleeping before his phone woke him up. He had three missed calls and a text from Garrett. The text just said ‘i’m here :D’ and was accompanied by a knock on his door. Andrew turned to Garrett; the taller one was in a plain t-shirt, something kind of rare for him, and his favorite jacket. He was grinning.

“Garrett,” Andrew tried again after his laughter had died down, “it’s still three in the morning.”

“Oh! I know! I haven’t slept yet, but if we leave now we can get there by noon-ish.”

Andrew laughed, “Garrett, I’m not letting you get behind the wheel of any car until you’ve slept.”

Garrett pouted, “Andrew! I can last behind the wheel!”

Andrew wasn’t really taking no for an answer. The bags under his friend’s eyes from going to bed too late and waking up too early were a little more than prominent on Garrett’s face and did nothing to ease Andrew’s mind about letting him behind the wheel of a vehicle. So, he did what any self-respecting best friend would do and grabbed Garrett’s wrist, dragging the taller man to his bedroom. 

“Wha-Andrew?” Garrett followed obediently but confused. 

“Lay-lay down,” Andrew laughed at the hilarity of it all, this is not how he'd imagined Garrett in his bed. 

“But, Andrew!” Garrett whined, “Road trip!”

He tried to make the other man understand but Andrew was having none of it. Andrew shoved Garrett a little so he’d at least sit down on the bed and then squished his face to make them look each other in the eye. 

“Garrett. Right now; sleep. Road trip later.” Andrew pulled away but Garrett stared on. It made Andrew flush and look away before giving him a look, “What?”

“You’re, like, really pretty.”Garrett grinned. Andrew shook his head a little and laughed the compliment off nervously. 

“You need to sleep,” Andrew rounded up a blanket and an extra pillow seemingly from nowhere, “take your shoes off.”

Garrett laughed as he slipped one of his shoes off, finding it hilarious that he had shown up at Andrew’s fully intending to leave after Andrew packed a bag but was instead getting told to lay down and sleep. 

“You alright over there?” Andrew was making a makeshift bed on the floor. 

“Yeah, I just-'' Garrett's laugh deepened; a result of his delirium and the situation he was in. Andrew laughed because Garrett was laughing and soon enough they couldn't stop laughing because they were fueled by the other’s laughter. 

“Road trip,” Garrett wheezed out, “but-but sleep!” and that was all he managed to get out before Andrew snorted, sending them into a whole new round of laughter. 

.

When they had finally settled down, a few rounds of laughter and a text from Andrew’s roommate to chill out later and they were settled into their own bed and bed space. Garrett stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars he’d helped Andrew put up after he bought them as a joke. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t that Garrett wasn't letting himself fall asleep, it was that he really couldn’t fall asleep. Something deep in his subconscious was reeling and he didn’t know what it was or how to stop it, all he knew was that he was tired. 

“Garrett? Are you still awake?” Andrew spoke up, also staring up at the stars on his ceiling. He never was able to fall asleep first when it came to sleeping in the same room as another person. Second to sleep, first to rise helps keep your friends alive; something relatively stupid from a horror movie he hadn’t seen in years but always stuck with him. 

Garrett sighed, rolling onto his side so he could peer over the bed to face Andrew, “Yeah.”

“What’s keeping you up, man?” Andrew refused to make eye contact, something that seemed intimate in the small hours of the morning; something that seemed reserved for whatever special human Garrett would one day end up with. 

“I don’t-” he sighed again, flopping back onto the bed after realizing Andrew wasn’t going to look at him, “I don’t know, really.”

Something shifted, whether it be someone realizing something about themselves or maybe the room just dropped a few degrees, maybe nothing changed and Andrew just thought it did, but Garrett sat up abruptly. 

“I can’t do it.”

“Can’t, uhm,” Andrew sat up, “Can’t do what?

“Can’t sleep, I’m not going to be able to.” Garrett pulled his phone off the charger Andrew had supplied him with for the night, trying to distract himself with youtube videos before Andrew had a chance to say anything. Andrew blinked, trying to process everything that just happened. 

“Garrett, what-” Andrew cut himself off, moving to sit up on the bed next to Garrett. Garrett just laid back down, letting his phone fall against the sheets, realizing that Andrew wanted to talk this out even though Garrett himself didn’t know what was going on in his brain. 

“I don’t know. Really, I don’t. It’s like my head is reeling with thoughts it hasn’t bothered to tell me and I don’t really know what to do about it.” It was Garrett who refused to make eye contact this time, keeping his eyes steadily trained on the stars. Andrew found a frayed thread in his comforter to be extremely interesting as he thought of what to say next. 

“Okay, let’s, uhm, let’s think about this,” Andrew pulled the thread loose and decided to make hesitant eye contact with Garrett. Garrett smiled tightly as Andrew continued, “when was the last time that you didn’t feel like this?”

Garrett broke eye contact to close his eyes, trying to remember, but his mind was still spiraling, he didn’t know how to make it stop. Andrew placed a reluctant hand on Garrett’s half-bent knee.

“Garrett?” 

“I can’t-can’t think about it right now, my mind is being busy without me.” He brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to rub the tired out of them.

“That’s okay,” Andrew said it so softly, so  _ not like _ Andrew that it made Garrett pause.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, the way you-the way you feel is totally normal. Sometimes it happens and we kind of spiral because we have no one to ground us but I’m here.”

Garrett watched as Andrew placed both his hands on the taller’s wrists, pulling lightly so that Garrett would sit up. He squished his face to make eye contact again, “You’re here. Right now, we’re just,” Andrew took a shaky breath, “here.”

“Here.” Garrett echoed, looking intently into Andrew’s eyes. Something he’d never really encountered before shined in them. Andrew drew his hands back, tugging his sleeves to cover his knuckles. 

“What?” He looked away and Garrett smiled. 

“I wasn’t kidding, you are really pretty.”

“Oh, uhm, thanks?” Andrew could feel his face get red and he hid it in his hands. 

Garrett laughed, adjusting himself so his head laid in the blushing boy’s lap. Andrew’s hand automatically started to card through Garrett’s hair. Honestly, it was a reflex and he didn’t realize that he was doing it until Garrett hummed and tilted his head so Andrew could scratch the nape of his neck. 

“Can you,” Garrett yawned, “Can you keep doing that? It’s nice.” The rest of Garrett’s sentence fell as he fell asleep and Andrew watched as the tension left his body. The man must have carried the weight of the world; while he was awake he looked like an older version of Garrett like stress had made him 10 years older, but now he just looked like...Garrett. 

Sweet, soft, kind Garrett.

. 

Andrew woke to birds chirping. Strange considering that his bedroom didn’t have a window and also he’s never woken up to birds before.

“Shit, sorry.” Garrett cut the alarm on his phone off, the birds stopping when he did so. It took Andrew a minute to catch up, however, because he just incredulously whispered,

“Wizard?”

“Andrew,” Garrett laughed, his arm that Andrew was tucked into coming up to trace nonsense shapes on his arm, “What?”

Andrew pushed himself up to lean on his elbow, “Hmmm,” he grumbled out before he muttered a coherent, “Good morning.”

“You talk in your sleep,” Garrett smiled up at him. Something about his presence made the whole situation a lot less awkward than Andrew probably would have made it. 

“Yeah, I-” Andrew yawned, “I know. What’d I say?” He sat up fully, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You wanted help with a clown and I think you called me a wizard.” Garrett sat up, steadying himself on Andrew’s back taking it back quickly when Andrew hissed in a breath, “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just-my back’s kind of sensitive to touch.” Andrew let Garrett take what he wanted from that statement, “Anyway, I don’t really remember my dreams so I couldn’t tell you why I needed help, but I’m pretty sure I called you a wizard cause you made the birds stop, but I’m also pretty sure that’s your alarm, so.” Andrew let a shake of his hand finish the sentence for him. 

“Alright,” Garrett clapped, “Andrew Siwicki, are you ready?”

“For what?” 

“Road trip! Andrew!” Garrett whined. 

“Oh,” Andrew blinked, “Yeah, I guess so. Let me pack a bag.”

Garrett tried his best to help Andrew pack a bag but after about 10 minutes was kicked out because Andrew couldn’t stop laughing long enough to focus on grabbing clothing. 

“No, Garrett,” he scolded lightly, grinning so his friend would know it’s a joke, “Go make yourself some tea, okay? Your tea bags are still here.”

Garrett laughed and threw up a peace sign while sticking his tongue out while he walked backward out of the room, almost tripping over the doorstop that kept Andrew’s bedroom door from closing in the middle of the night. 

Andrew laughed and now that Garrett was gone, he was able to finish up his packing. Garrett returned with two cups, one with his tea, and one for Andrew full of the cold coffee brew he kept in his fridge. 

“Thank you,” Andrew took the cup and tried to pick up his bag but Garrett grabbed it before he could, “Hey!”

“Come on!” Garrett happily rushed to the door, way too excited to be in a car for the next nine hours. His uncle lived in Reno and there were some good stops along the way, ones that Andrew was sure Garrett would want to stop at, so before he followed the taller man out the door, Andrew took a breath and mentally prepared himself for what was sure to be more than nine hours. 

.

They stopped 10 minutes in. Garrett justified this with the fact that the gas station they stopped at had the best snacks and cheapest gas, and obviously, they needed to be stocked up. Andrew laughed, pulling his legs up onto the seat while he waited on his tall friend to return.  Andrew took the opportunity to steal the aux cord from Garrett’s phone and plug it into his own. He queued up some songs for when the car got turned back on. 

“Alright,” Garrett climbed into the car, handing one of the bags to Andrew and opening the one on his lap, “So, I got all our favorite snacks and several drinks, some that just seemed interesting so I figured we could split those because I want to try them.”

Garrett grinned and pulled on his seatbelt before realizing that he also needed to fill his gas tank. 

“Fuck,” he stepped out of the car, leaving the door open so he could still talk to Andrew, “Are those alright?” 

Andrew had been staring at the bag in his hands long enough for Garret to have noticed, “yeah, I just-these are my favorite snacks and I don’t think anyone’s just  _ known _ that.”

Andrew’s brows furrowed when Garrett laughed, the tall man’s hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I don’t really remember  _ when _ you told me, I just remember that you  _ did _ , so sorry if they’re your, like, outdated favorites, I guess.” 

Andrew just laughed, “Garrett, they’re my favorite snacks. I’m just surprised you remembered, we had that conversation almost two years ago.”

It was Garrett’s turn to laugh, “Well. Now  _ I’m _ surprised at something  _ you _ remember! Look at us, a couple of unforgettable boys!”

Andrew lost himself in laughter, not bothering to correct his friend.

. 

Garrett realized that Andrew took control of the stereo about 20 minutes after they left the gas station. Andrew and Garrett had been hanging out so much recently that it was hard to distinguish where one of their music tastes’ ended and the other’s started. It was only when a song that Andrew was singing along to but Garrett couldn’t quite place that he bothered to look down and take notice that his phone just sat in the cupholder, no aux cord attached.

“Andrew!”

Startled because he’d been too busy staring out the window, Andrew turned to Garrett, “What?”

“Stealing my aux cord when I’m not paying attention is incredibly rude and I feel taken advantage of.”

Andrew blinked before breaking into a fit of laughter, something that didn’t really cease when he spent time with Garrett, “That was twenty minutes ago, baby!” He sing-songed victoriously. 

Garrett laughed along with him, reaching over to turn the radio up, “I’ve never heard this before! What is this?!”

“It’s called ‘since i was young’! It’s by Wrabel and Kesha!” Andrew rolled his window down and let his arm hang out in the wind. He liked driving with Garrett, it wasn’t as hectic and stressful as it was with some other YouTubers. 

“I like it!” Garrett yelled before rolling his own window down, turning his hat around so it wouldn’t fly away. They drove like that for hours, letting themselves get lost in the sun that shone on their faces and the music that streamed through the stereo. At one point, Andrew even managed to sneak in an hour-long nap. 

Shortly after the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the leftover light left the sky, Garrett turned the stereo down and drummed a little beat on the steering wheel, “Okay, Siwicki, trivia time. I don’t wanna fall asleep at the wheel.” 

“Oh,” Andrew adjusted his legs, switching which leg was up on the seat and which was down on the floor. He turned to face Garrett, “Do you want me to drive, I can pull up directions?”

“No, it’s fine, we’re only about an hour out, just quiz me or something.” Garrett had actually done pretty good at not letting things distract him while driving, letting himself get lost in the music that Andrew periodically queued up. 

“How about you tell me about your day before you came by mine at  _ three in the morning  _ while I try to find some Harry Potter trivia?”

“Well,” Garrett adjusted his hands on the wheel before peering over his shoulder so he could switch lanes, “After I realized I wasn’t going to fall asleep for more than 30 minutes at a time, I did some straightening. I got all my laundry done, by the way, and then after that, I sat on the couch and realized that’s so boring-Oh! And I ordered a new couch because I’ve had that weird blanket on mine for a while because the leather is peeling off.”

Andrew nodded along, harry potter trivia only halfway typed into the search bar on his phone as he listened. Something about Garrett not getting sleep worried him. He made a mental note to talk about that more in-depth later. 

“Anyway, so I ordered a new one, and then I got bored and sat on my patio, swinging the light bulbs at each other for like five minutes before going to check on the bug garden; it’s thriving- oh! One of the praying mantis’ died and I buried them and used those-you remember those tiny gravestones? I used one and held a very beautiful service; may Prangelina rest in peace.” Garrett crossed his fingers over his chest before very briefly looking up at the roof of the car. 

Andrew laughed and let himself refocus on typing. He just clicked on the first option that came up, “Would you like book or movie trivia?”

“Oh! I think I’m better versed when it comes to the books, so let’s go with book trivia.” 

Andrew let his head bob to the music while he waited on the trivia page to load,  “Okay so it alternates through all the books in order, so question one is on book one, question two is on book two, and then it circles back around after book and question 7. Ready?”

Garrett straightened up a little in his seat and took a breath, “Yeah.”

“Who is the first centaur the characters meet in the Forbidden Forest?” Andrew elected to not read the names out loud and instead use the options as a sort of hint in the event that Garrett would actually need one.

“Firenze? No, wait-Ronan!” Garrett bounced in his seat a little, sparing a glance at Andrew as he did. He waited with bated breath as Andrew hit the answer, sighing in relief when he saw his friend’s screen turn green out of the corner of his eye and a small ding rang behind the music that still played.

“Cool. You know? I almost hit Firenze,” Andrew said teasingly, letting Garrett know he was joking. 

“What? No! Andrew, don’t play with my feelings like this!” Garrett fake pouted, sending Andrew into a round of laughter. 

.

They were only a half-hour later than they had planned when they finally pulled into Garrett’s Uncle Liam’s driveway. His uncle had surprised his Aunt Nia with a week-long trip on some island Garrett had never heard of. 

They were supposed to get in with enough time to say goodbye to his aunt and uncle but a text informed Garrett that they were already at the airport and that his uncle was sorry he missed them, but that he loved Garrett and really appreciated him doing this. 

“Alright, so Uncle Liam said that his bedroom was off-limits and that he locked the door because he knows I’m curious-you know,” Garrett looked up from his phone, not reading the rest of the text, “One time, I snuck into his office when he lived in Texas and I still hear about it because he gave me strict instructions not to go in there? I blame my brother, Drew said that he saw a spider in there and he gave me a cup and told me to deal with it.”

Sometimes it threw Andrew off when Garrett talked about his brother. For a very short period of time, Garrett had taken to calling him Drew the same way he did his brother. Andrew never really asked why he stopped. Garrett looked back down at his phone as Andrew grabbed their bags out of the car. 

“Oh, I hope you’re alright with sharing the bed, Uncle Liam only has one spare bedroom. He says the couch folds out but you’ll have a crick in your neck for days, so either one of us takes the floor, which is not gonna happen, we’re here for too long for me to even consider that as an option. So, we’re sharing a bed.” Garrett smiled, leaving no room for debate as he unlocked the front door. 

“Oh, okay,” Andrew shuffled into the house, mindful of the bags that hung off each shoulder as he followed Garrett to the spare bedroom. The sound of dogs barking was muffled by the back door they were on the other side of. 

The bedroom was simple, perfect for guests, a small closet with a label that said it was claimed for storage, but a tall dresser that a TV sat on top of with enough drawers for Andrew and Garrett’s clothes to fit in no problem. 

“Uncle Liam says that they have Netflix and Hulu, but to feel free to log in to any other service if either of us has it.” Garrett, again, read off his phone. It caused Andrew to wonder just how many texts Garrett’s uncle sent him.

“Alright, well, I’m pretty beat,” Andrew dropped the bags on the bed before deciding against their placement and shoving them into the floor, knowing that Garrett always packed anything that could break in the middle of the bag between layers of clothes. Andrew sat in the space he’d just cleared and blinked tiredly up at Garrett, “So, is it alright if we eat and then head to bed?”

Garrett nodded, typing a response to his uncle for him to read when he made it off the plane, “Yeah, I just gotta make sure the dogs have water and a scoop of food each because they haven’t had dinner yet.”

. 

After spending more time than he thought he would petting the dogs and eating dinner, Andrew plopped onto the bed face first with a groan. 

Garrett laughed, coming into the room behind him, “Yeah?” Andrew mumbled an affirmative ‘uh-huh’ 

Garrett took his sleeping clothes and elected to change in the bathroom, leaving Andrew time to change into his own clothes while they were separated, but when he returned, Andrew was still on the bed. The only difference was that his head was no longer facing the sheets but now the wall so he could breathe. 

Garrett sat on the bed with a light laugh and placed his hand on Andrew’s back, rubbing circles into it with a little bit of pressure. Andrew groaned and brought a pillow to his head, groaning again as he shoved his face into it.

Whether Garrett took it that way or not, Andrew’s back actually wasn’t sensitive in a sexual way. Andrew was just very responsive to touch and was always hyper-aware of people’s proximity to him. Despite the fact that he tried to avoid it, Andrew just really liked simple human contact, he was especially fond of hugs. So, Garrett’s hand on his back with enough pressure for it not to tickle and for it to feel  _ good? _ It was heavenly. 

“Andrew,” Garrett laughed when Andrew just hummed, “You gotta move. I gotta be able to sleep here too.”

Andrew grumbled and then adjusted so he was more to one side of the bed then silently reached a hand out until Garrett placed his own hand in it. Andrew did the best he could trying to place the taller man’s hand back on his back. Luckily, Garrett got the hint and resumed rubbing circles in his friend’s back. 

As much as he wanted to, Andrew knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep until Garrett was, so he sighed. Garrett paused in his motions, removing his hand when Andrew sat up. 

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep until you fall asleep,” Andrew pointed to the space next to him with half-closed eyelids, “Lay down.”

“Bossy.” Garrett complied, laying down. Andrew moved, placing Garrett’s head in his lap, hoping that carding his finger’s through the taller’s hair would work again. It seemed to because a few moments in, Garrett yawned, letting himself relax a little. 

It wasn’t long before both boys had fallen asleep. Shortly after he realized Garrett had fallen asleep, Andrew moved to tuck himself into Garrett’s arms knowing that if he was asked about it, he could just say it must have happened while they were sleeping. 


End file.
